neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Olidammara
This page describes the deity Olidammara. For the group named after his epithet, see The Laughing Rogue. The Eon deity Olidammara is very similar to the deity of the same name from sourcebooks. As some of the villains of Eon Prime have some manner of connection to The Laughing Rogue, Olidammara may be involved in the Eon Prime shenanigans in more ways than one. The phrase mirror mirror tricky tricky appears to be Olidammara's way of saying "Olidammara was here". The Hall of Many Things : See main article: The Hall of Many Things. The Hall of Many Things is an ever-changing structure on Gods' Island, Malvont. It is under the temple to Olidammara, and adventuring parties are occasionally granted entrance to it. The Hall is different every time someone goes into it, making its myriad and deadly traps even harder to avoid. The potential rewards are more than worth the physical danger to your standard adventurer, but the mental danger is another issue entirely. Many have entered the Hall; far fewer have left. Time does not pass at the same rate within the Hall as it does outside of the Hall. Upon several occasions, the Hall has opened doors to other planes. In Eon *Baudin Dommilan took his company to The Hall of Many Things in the hopes of finding some sweet-ass treasure. Instead, Baudin found out what it was like to be so frustrated that he would rather walk off of the Prime Material Plane than deal with other people, Ethan of Malvont found out that his ability to be permanently traumatized didn't end with Living Memory, Ashra found out that staring into infinity wasn't very fun at all, and Sil'meelen found out that putting on the Mask of the Laughing Rogue was a trip unlike any other. **While here, the party also found gold coins with the words Olidammara and Nerull made a deal written around their edges in Abyssal, with a crude smiling face in the coin's center. *Tyro Avampour fell in with Poetry Brysis, who was a tiefling member of The Laughing Rogue. The Laughing Rogue is a group of unknown origins and motives who meet at the bar of the same name in Port Brogan. Poetry offered to help Tyro with his quest for revenge and lots of amulets if he would create a mercenary army for her. Tyro then got tangled up with the Scarlet Brotherhood, found himself in an undying rivalry with Ethan over possession of some very powerful amulet pieces, and began a series of higher and higher risk maneuvers in an attempt to bring down those responsible for the Revolution of 1441. It is unknown for how long he knew that he was working towards this goal while aiding the very people who he probably should have wanted to stab in the face. *While the Toggenburg Corporation was exploring Stone Step, they came across a sarcophagus with Olidammara made a bet with Nerull engraved on it. This sarcophagus was adjacent to the sarcophagus in which Ethan found part of an amulet. *When Shadowwing, Inc. investigated the Ruins of Eldergrin, Ethan saw the words mirror mirror tricky tricky forming on the inside of his chosen hiding place. The words disappeared when Ethan tried replying, because that had worked out so well for him in the past. *When the party continued further into the Ruins, they were faced with five doors, each decorated with a god's symbol. They chose Olidammara's door, on the general philosophy of better the devil you know. The door had Olidammara's symbol and Res molta inscribed on it. It was trapped, and the trap could only easily be deactivated by looking at the trap with True Seeing. Fortunately, the Hall had provided them with Mirrors of True Seeing long since. *The party also found a tapestry with Olidammara's symbol on it that, when viewed in a mirror of True Seeing, showed various personalized and horribly disturbing things to each person. The consensus was that this was either representing each person's fate or was just cleverly designed to fuck with them. With Olidammara, it can seriously go either way. *Claire and Ashra found Infernal writing on the back of the Throne of Discord during the throwdown with an avatar of Xenteroth. Viewed normally, it said, Here is the Throne of Discord. Ascend the worthy with the number of the gods. When viewed with a Hall-provided Mirror of True Seeing, it merely said, Mirror mirror tricky tricky. *Tamiko spent a good long period of time in the Hall of Many Things and now has a strong and strange relationship with this god. Category:Deities